


In The House of God

by Anonymous



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Catholicism, F/M, Post S3, Reunion, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Clinton Church turns out to be a stepping stone in Elektra returning to Matt’s side. Post Season 3.





	In The House of God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [djinnj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djinnj/gifts).

> For Daredevil Exchange, “Go With God”, and Mattelektrabingo, “Meet the Family.”

Elektra's heels click against the cool wood floor of Clinton Church. Her face is partially obscured by a black lace veil, and her eyes are cast down. She doesn't feel a murderer like her is worthy to look into the eyes of God. If he's real, that is.

Oh she can image the woe she'd cause her Matthew if he knew her thoughts.

She silently slips into a pew, and glances around the room. It's a Monday morning, and few people are here, save a nun or two. One particular nun notices her, and walks over.

"You're new." She states bluntly.

"I am."

"I'm Sister Maggie."

"Louise." Elektra doesn't want to say her real name, in case it gets back to Matthew. She isn't ready to face him yet.

_He'd be in a fit if he knew I lied in a church. _She almost smiles when she pictures the petulant look he'd get on his face.

Maggie takes a sit beside her in the pew, and Elektra slides further in. "I have a feeling you haven't been in a church before."

"Oh I have, but that was a long time ago." When they were in college, Matt brought her with him once or twice. Wanting to show her another part of his life. She had feigned interest then, thinking it as nothing more then a distraction. Now she knows how much it means it him.

"Then why are you here now?"

"I'm hoping to reconnect with an old lover. Church means a lot to him, and I thought if I should more of interest in it, it would make him happy." _And maybe he'd take me back after everything, even though I don't deserve it._

"And he goes to this church?"

"Yes." Sister Maggie's eyes scan over her quickly. A thoughtful look on her face.

"Hmm, well, I hope it works out. God be with you." She places a hand on Elektra's knee, before standing, and scurrying down the aisle like a church mouse.

Elektra stays a little longer, but not too long. Fearing Matthew may arrive and find her here. She's not ready to face him yet.

* * *

For the next few weeks, she expertly trails him to the church. He doesn't seem to notice her presence, and she mentally pats herself on the back.

There's many times when she wishes to go to him. To hold him in her arms, and be at peace, even for a brief moment. But she doesn't do it. Her fear of rejection is even stronger then when she came back the first time.

At first she only trails him during the day. Matthew, when he's vigilanting, is turned up to a hundred. Every sense is in high alert. He's always prepared for a person hiding in the shadows.

Elektra isn't ready for him to sniff her out, so she wears a new perfume scent, and keeps a healthy distance when she's on his tail. Hoping it'll make him think it's just a coincidence, if he notices someone is running in his circle daily.

Her nights are originally spent pacing her new apartment. Thoughts of Matthew running through her brain.

Eventually she can't take it, and gets a new costume. All black, but with her signature cowl.

She perches herself on outside of his apartment like a bat, and when he leaves, decked out in his original Daredevil costume, she follows.

Elektra is silence itself as she moves behind him. Her heartbeat is quiet. Her feet light. Her sai make no noise. Her legs don't even brush together as she jumps across a building.

She creeps to the edge, and peers down. Matthew is beating a rapist to a pulp, and she wishes she could help. Though she knows her sudden arrival would throw him off his game.

She stays out of view while Matthew knocks him unconscious, and he pulls out a phone to inform the police. She spots a bloody lip as he begins to talk into the phone. She wishes she could kiss it. Nibble on it and make it even bloodier.

Matthew's head tilts to the side, and she freezes. He can't hear her. She's not ready.

He steps back, and takes off running in the opposite direction. Far away from her.

She lets out a sigh of relief, and slumps against the brick wall outlining the roof.

* * *

The pattern of following him continues for a month, until Elektra gains enough courage to return to Clinton Church. Once more she's dressed in a veil and matching dress as she steps in.

Sister Maggie is at the other side of the church as she comes in. Crouched down and talking with a little boy. He's listening attentively as she ties his shoes, before smiling and skipping away.

"Not in the church Harper!" She chides him from afar and he stops, but never loses his grin.

Maggie stands, her knees creaking as she stretches. "Louise." She acknowledges her with a curt head nod.

"Sister." Elektra slides into a pew. She claps her hands in her lap, and tilts her head down. To outsiders it probably looks like she's praying, but really she's planning how to reveal herself to Matt.

She would've gone to him as soon she learned he was alive, but fear kept her away. Fear of rejection. Who's to say in the year she's been gone that he hasn't found someone else, or even gone back to the blonde that worked with him?

She lets out a shaky breath at the thought, and squeezes her eyes shut. It's not helping her focus or shake away her fears.

"Do you need anything Louise?" Maggie walks towards her.

"I'm just trying to clear my head." Elektra waves her hand loosely in the air.

"You seem frazzled." Maggie comments. Her eyes running over her.

"Oh I am." She lets out a brief laugh.

"How does a hot toddy sound? I have two already made up in the kitchen. You can go in there and think, without the eyes of God staring down at you."

"That sounds good." Her smile is slightly pinched, uncomfortable with the care Maggie is showing her. Matthew's the only other person that's ever done that for her.

Maggie shows her the way to the kitchen, and Elektra takes a seat. Maggie passes her a mug, and she begins to sip from it.

"Father Lantom, God rest his soul, preferred to give visitors lattes, but I could never figure out the machine." Maggie slides into the chair across from her. "I'm assuming you haven't had any success with your... lover, as you called him, as you're back alone."

"I haven't had the courage to go and see him yet, and I always have courage. That's something I've never lacked. Though some may call it arrogance." Maggie hums in response.

"And why do you lack courage now?"

"We didn't leave things in the best circumstances." That's an major understatement. The last time they were together, they were standing under a crumbling building. Ready to die together. "I'm not sure if he'd even want to see me."

"Well, you won't know unless you go and see him." Elektra nods and takes another sip.

The tapping of a cane outside the room makes her freeze, and she can't move. As much as she knows she should bolt, she can't make her feet shift so much as an inch.

"_Elektra_." Matthew breathes from behind her, and she can't turn her head to face him. Maggie looks at her in surprise, then understanding.

"I heard you died. Twice." Maggie comments.

"Yes," is all Elektra manages. Maggie's eyes look her over once more, then flicker to Matthew. She stands from her seat and steps back.

"I'll leave you two alone." She shuffles out of the room, and they sit in silence for what feels like an eternity.

"Elektra." He breathes again.

"Yes?" Her voice has a slight tremor to it.

"You're real right? I'm not losing it again?" She files away the last comment for later.

"No Matthew, I'm real. I'm here." She forces herself from the chair, and walks towards him. One slow step at a time. Her feet feeling like concrete.

Her hand twitches as she reaches out, and caresses his cheek with the tips of her fingers. Matthew lets out a shaky breath, and slowly reaches up to clutch her hand against his cheek.

"You're real." He whispers. Amazed. "I thought I felt you following me over the last month, but I was sure I was going crazy." He rests his forehead against hers and inhales.

"You're not crazy. I was following you. I was there. I've been trying to gain courage to renter your life, but until then, I thought I'd look out for you." Her fingers begin to trace the outline of his lips.

Matthew's drops his cane and it clatters to the floor, before wrapping his arms around her, and burrowing his face in the crook of her neck.

"I'm sure you have questions." Elektra speaks gently.

"Later." He presses a kiss to her neck. "Later." He whispers.

They stay like that until Maggie returns, a whirlwind of emotions on her face. She hesitates, but reaches out and squeezes Matthew's shoulder when they go to leave. Elektra looks at it curiously as he slings an arm around her shoulder, like he did in college, but says nothing until they're outside.

"You seem quiet close to Sister Maggie." She comments as they begin to walk down the frosty New York streets. His cane leading the way.

"Yeah, uh, she's my mother." He coughs awkwardly.

"_What!?_" Elektra stops in the middle of street, and turns to face him. A shocked look on her face.

"A lots happened while you were gone." He rubs the back of his neck. A nervous habit he's had since their college days.

"I'd say so." She chews on her bottom lip. "I'll explain everything I swear." His hand comes up and grazes her cheek with his knuckles.

"I know. Now let's go somewhere warm."

That someplace warm ends up being his apartment, but neither expected to go anywhere else. She steps in and takes it all in again. Nothings changed in the apartment, but so much has changed since she was last here.

She hesitantly walks to the end of the couch, and peers down at it. Her beautiful dream coming back in flashes. Elektra closes her eyes and smiles. Maybe they can have that now.

Matthew steps behind her. His arms going around her waist. He buries his face in her shoulder, and breathes her in again. "Where were you?" He whispers.

A lump catches in her throat, and tears sting her eyes. "I thought you died. When- when I woke up and you were nowhere in sight, I was sure I killed you. So I fled New York. Got as far away from this city as I could, and mourned you in solitary. When I learned you were alive, I took the first flight I could get to come back here." She exhales.

"I wanted to show up on your doorstep the night I returned, but I couldn't bring myself to. A series of doubts and fears littered my head. That you found someone else. That you hated me. That you didn't love me anymore. I went to Clinton Church of all places for guidance." Elektra laughs lightly.

"When that didn't help, I followed you. Then the following didn't help, so I returned to the church, and here we are."

He pulls her snug to his chest, and slowly peppers her neck with kisses. "You're here now. That's all that matters. I love you."

She leans into him and smiles tearily. They hadn't said that to each other in ten years. They said loved, but never love, since her first return. Now, knowing he still loves her, makes everything okay.

"I love you too. I'll make it up to you. I swear."

"There's nothing to make up. I understand." He turns her around so they're face to face. He kisses her nose, then her cheek, and finally her mouth. "I love you." Matthew says again. Resting their foreheads together.

"We're going to make it work this time. I won't let use be torn apart again."

"I know." He whispers. "I know." He lifts his chin and rests it on top of her head. He slowly sways them back and forth, and for the first time since college, Elektra is content.


End file.
